In desktop personal computers (PC), keyboards and mouses placed on desks are generally used as manipulation input devices.
In regard to manipulation input devices, an input and output device capable of realizing input and output without taking up space on a desk is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Specifically, the input and output device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a projector that is installed on a desk and projects a display screen and manipulation keys onto the desk and a capturing video camera that images an input manipulation performed by a manipulator. The manipulator performs an input manipulation on the display screen projected onto the desk. Thus, because it is not necessary to arrange various display devices, manipulation keyboards, and the like on desks, desk space can be simplified, and thus reception counters and desk space can be beautified for a better image.